fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
FwPCUS03
Theo and Rose's past 'is the third episode of ''Futari Wa Pretty Cure ~Universe System~. Transcript The episode starts with Sophie, with pajamas, lying on the bed. Sophie: Now I am famous! Or better, Galaxy is famous... hey, I am getting jealous of myself! I am very crazy, huh... but there is something that I don't understand... She saw Theo sitting in the table, looking sad. Sophie: Why Theo is so sad? ''-The opening starts-'' Sophie: Theo, is something wrong? Theo: Oh? Uh, nothing, Sophie... Sophie: Theo, I know is there something wrong. You can tell me. Theo: I don't know why Rose is so angry with me... Sophie: Well, I don't know about your past! Theo: It was beautiful. When I was a child, Rose, the beautiful princess of the universe kingdom, make me feel so good... but she actually loves another one. Ouji, the super-rich boy of the kingdom. Since child. Sophie: You loves Rose, right? Theo: Yeah... Alternates to Jennifer and Rose Rose: Ouji was the most perfect boy of the kingdom! I loved him all my life! I really don't know how to walk without him... Jennifer: Well, you have Theo, as you said, a childhood friend! Rose: But is his fault Ouji dissapeared of my life! Jennifer: I really don't know why are you talking about. You are blaming Theo, since he didn't anything! Rose: It's his fault I lost my love! He never liked Ouji... Alternates to Sophie and Theo Theo: ...because he always bulled me. Sophie: What?? Theo: Yeah... he always was a boy who never liked me, only because I wasn't rich as he. And he actually know that I love Rose. And... I can't do anything, because he loves Rose, too! Sophie: Oh... I know... Theo: Well, I have to say... in our world, exists 8 universe rings. In your Starlight Communes, or better, us, are 1 of them. And one day, in a party, a Shadow appeared. He tried to kidnap Rose, well, I was away from there, but I tried to get there the fastest as I can, but Ouji protected her. I can't did anything. When Rose used the power of the rings, I knew she will be in big trouble. I am the chosen one to find the Pretty Cures. Rose only came with me because of the rings. Alternates to Jennifer and Rose Rose: After using the power of the rings, I ran to find Ouji, but I started to sleep. When I awakened, I was here, in earth! I could find Ouji, he was near! But Theo went to earth and bring me too! It's his fault! His fault!! Jennifer: Rose, for me it's enough! Rose: What? Alternates to Sophie and Theo Sophie: Well... I think she thinks It's your fault because he was near and she can feel him, when near. But, you tooked her to a place VERY away from this Dark thing or somewhat... Theo: I was only trying to protect her, but... Theo starts to cry. The screen fades to black. ''Next day, at the Beach'' Sophie: Jennifer! Jennifer: Sophie! You are here, too? Sophie: Amazing! I didn't know you were here too! Jennifer: I always come here when I am stressed... Sophie: And I, when I am worried... and now, I am worried about Theo. Jennifer: He told you about his past, too? Sophie: What? Jennifer: Rose told me about her past. She only think that all of this is Theo's fault... Sophie: ...because he wanted to protect her. Rose is the only one wrong in the story... Rose was listening from the Bag Rose: Theo only wanted... to protect me? I am the only wrong in the story? ''At the dark command'' Mirage: Shadow-sama, forgive me. Those Pretty Cures appeared again. Shadow: Well, you have to catch something important to them. Mirage: Understand. And I know what catch.. ''Back at the beach''' Rose: It's true, Sophie? Theo told you he only wanted to protect me? Sophie: He was crying when he told me that. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ''Flashback. Theo was crying Theo: I only wanted to protect her... I don't know why she is so angry about! ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Rose: I never thought about this way of the story... Jennifer: It's because your love for Ouji is surpassing the limit. Rose: This isn't good? Sophie: Anything surpassing the limit is good, Rose. Love too. Jennifer: Yeah. Love is something very beautiful, but... Sophie: Rose, when the people look at someone like you, that is surpassing the limit of the love... Jennifer: They think you're crazy and dangerous. Rose: Why dangerous? Sophie: Some people get hurt because of this. Hurt, lonely... the opposite of love, hate! Rose: Oh, no... Sophie: It can be Theo's case. He was crying the entire night. I can't even sleep well! Rose: And where you was sleeping? Sophie: In the living room. Theo awakes in Sophie's bag Theo: Uahh... good morning... Jennifer: Good morning, Theo! Theo: We are in the beach? Can we dive in the water? Sophie: I was waiting for someone ask that! Sophie dives in the water, Theo transforms into a human and dives too. Rose transforms into a human, but doesn't dive. Jennifer: You don't came? Rose: No... I will stay here. Suddenly, Mirage appears. Rose and Theo transform into fairies. Theo: I-it's Mirage! Rose: Ish... Mirage was about to beat Rose, but Theo protected her, being in front of her. Rose: Theo! Theo falls on the floor Rose: Hey, can you listen me? Theo: Of course... this was strong, but... I can resist. Rose: You doesn't had to did this... I blamed you everytime, but you... Theo: It's alright... I can take this, you know! Sophie, Jennifer, transform! Theo and Rose transform into a Starlight Commune. Sophie and Jennifer: Dual Starlight Change! They transform and say their speech. Galaxy's hair was still dark yellow. Galaxy: What? My hair wasn't orange last time? Planet: Probably because of Theo's weakned power... Galaxy: Oh, no... Mirage: I can't take something important to the Pretty Cures, but I can weak them! Yeah! Galaxy: Shut up! How dare you doing this to our friend?! Mirage: Friends are just an illusion. Galaxy: Fool me, I like! Galaxy jumps and kicks Mirage Mirage: You can't beat me so easly! Galaxy: Easily, I can't! But I can't gave up! Galaxy gets a black rose, and jumps into the sky. Galaxy: Black Rose Thunder! A thunder hits Mirage Galaxy: Got you! Mirage: Don't even think about it! Mirage holds Galaxy, about to kill her. Planet: Galaxy! Galaxy: I am okay. Hit her, fast! Mirage: If you hit me, she come with me, too! Galaxy: Now, Planet!! Planet: But, Galaxy... Galaxy smiles to Planet Planet: Ok! Mirage: You will hit your friend too! Planet: Solar System Chain! The attack hits Mirage from the back, making easy for Galaxy to escape. Galaxy: Let's go? Planet: Ok! Galaxy: Sparkling Light! Planet: Miraculous Light! Planet: Now, Shine and today... Galaxy: ...your evil heart will dissapear! Both: Pretty Cure, Star Core! Mirage escapes and come back to her Shadow-sama. Galaxy: That was close... Theo: Are you okay, Galaxy? Galaxy: Of course! My hair is still yellow, but my powers are in me! Theo: I knew you can do it! Planet: Hey! I make all the service here! All of them starts to laugh. The cures destransforms, and the mascots jumps from the bag. Rose: S-Sorry, Theo... I didn't had to blame you, but... Theo hugs her. Theo: Don't worry. It's all right. Rose: Theo... Sophie: Well, it's alredy in lunch time, let's lunch into a beach restaurant here! The french fries with barbecue are so good! Theo: Wow! Jennifer: I never go into this restaurant! Sophie: Always have a first time! Theo and Rose transform into humans Theo: Let's go! Rose: I am going! Jennifer: Hey! You are running so fast! Rose: But anyone is running faster than Sophie! Theo: Sophie can be the first to get there, but I will be the second! Rose: And I'll be the third! Jennifer: Well, I think I will be the fourth. (Jennifer, you broke the fourth wall!) Everyone was laughing. The screen fades to black and the ending starts. Category:Episodes Category:User:WhiteColor Category:User: WhiteColor